Forever in Darkness
by Sunbead
Summary: Pitch Black is all he has ever seen, ever since he could remember, forever in darkness. First fan fic, please read and review! Please!


Forever in Darkness

One of my favorite things to do is to walk alone in the forest.

You may think that's odd for someone who is blind. But to me it's a place where I can finally be at peace. No one jostling you, no one worrying over you, no one asking if you're alright. Just peace.

I have only ever fallen once and after that, I have never fallen again. Because of her, because I'm not truly alone, because Mother Nature is my guide.

It happened one day, years ago, my parents were arguing about me, again. They had forgotten about my hearing, that it is better than theirs. I heard every word they said, every hurtful word. I was an embarrassment, I was ashamed, but above all else, I was useless. I didn't want to burden them anymore, so I ran. I ran into the forest behind our house. I fell again and again, until at last, I fell and didn't get up. I was scared and afraid, the moon was full and bright but I knew I could never see it's light. I was surrounded by darkness, as I have ever been, and as I always will be.

I sat there, curled up on the forest floor, frightened and alone, for what felt like forever. Then, though there was no wind, the branches moved, I felt the forest, the very earth shift around me. The forest, just a moment ago so huge and foreboding was suddenly not. After that moment I wasn't alone any more, someone had come, someone I knew but had never met before. She put a hand on my shoulder and helped me sit up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Mother Nature." She replied.

She brought me back home that day, with a promise that it would be better and a request that I would visit her again.

I did, every day I could I would visit her and she would guide me through the forest to the most amazing places. Cool streams and massive boulders. Today, she was taking me somewhere I had never been before. She said it was important and I believed her. She had never lead me astray before. Suddenly she stopped and I felt another presence in front of us. Someone new, he felt familiar in the way Mother Nature did except darker.

"There's someone here to meet you Pitch." Mother Nature said, then she was gone, for the first time, since that first day, she was gone. Now I was alone with someone I didn't know, who's very presence made me nervous. I waited for him to speak but he remained silent. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"H-hello, my name is John, John Larkson."

Again silence.

I began to feel scared. Why would she leave me with this dark person? There had to be a reason, there had to be. Even so I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Suddenly I heard the clopping of hooves and the snuffling of horses. Something stalked around me, as if it was tasting my fear.

"Wha-what is that? There are no horses in this forest."

A cold chuckle reached my ears. "They are Nightmares."

"Nightmares." I repeated simply.

"They smell your fear."

My fear gave way to curiosity. I reached out and touched one, I felt rough sand under my fingers before it shied away.

"What are they?"

"They are mine, I created them, they serve me."

"Who are you?"

"I am Pitch Black, the Boogie Man. All kids have feared me, but my fear is overwhelmed with the guardians light and wonder, until I am nothing more than a bad dream to them." He said vehemently.

"But I see you." I said. "You're all I've ever seen, ever since I can remember, Pitch Black, darkness."

Even though I couldn't see him I could feel him looking at me speculatively. "And, little boy, are you scared?"

I paused, thinking carefully. "Yes," I said. "I am scared. But some fear is necessary. You must be very powerful if you can balance out light and wonder and all that. It's not to bad."

There was a pause, I heard him get to his feet. "It is time for me to take my leave and undoubtedly time for you to go home John Larkson, perhaps we'll meet again."

There was a shift in the forest and then he was gone and I was alone, but only for a moment before Mother Nature came again.

"Come John, it is time to go."

I turned and followed her through the forest. Though the never ending darkness, that I had always and forever had known.


End file.
